To Write Love On Her Arms
by Table for Two
Summary: Beast Boy finds Raven cutting herself on the day that the Titan's are about to have a karaoke party for the 4th of July. So what does he do? HE SINGS OF COURSE! One-shot song-fic, with the song To Write Love On Her Arms by Hawthorne Heights. Review plz


**Okay, I know I should be working on ****Heroes**** but I really felt the need to write this. I thought it was perfect for this pairing. It's only a one-shot, sort of fluff. Uhm, but it's like sad. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own either Teen Titans or To Write Love On Her Arms by Hawthorne Heights (I think that info MAY BE wrong. Please correct me if I am.) Rated T for cutting. Please no flames. Enjoi (oh and p.s. uhm, includes minor Terra bashing.)

* * *

**

To Write Love On Her Arms

By: Table For Two

"I don't know, Cy. I can't think of _anything _to sing tonight." Beast Boy sighed as he leaned back into the black leather of the main ops room couch.

"Just sing whatever you want, man. But I still think 'Don't Trust Me' would work for ya." Cyborg snickered, his eyes never leaving the small, blue and white virtual ship on the big screen TV in front of the couch.

Yes, it's true. The Teen Titans were throwing a 4th of July bash at Titan's Tower tonight. They were inviting all the Titans over, but they couldn't come up with a theme until two days ago when Beast Boy and Cyborg suggested that they host a Titan's karaoke party.

It was going to be great, except for one small, or to the resident changeling, one _big_ problem: Beast Boy couldn't settle on a song he wanted to sing for the party that was about to happen in _three _hours.

The newest member of the Titans who had miraculously regained all lost memory **(A.N.: Guess who?)** vaulted over the back of the couch and landed next to her green boyfriend. "Of course the song will be for me, won't it BB?" Terra winked and laughed.

Beast Boy didn't look at her as he just chuckled lightly. In all honesty, he didn't know why he was with Terra. The changeling could still feel all the pain she'd caused him. It was almost as if he couldn't forgive her. The only reason he continued to date her was that he'd hoped he could regain some of the lost feelings. However, none of them would return.

Although Beast Boy would never admit it to anyone except his stuffed bear, Mr. Brown that he's had since birth the changeling secretly held feelings for the resident empath, Raven.

Ever since they had met Beast Boy had loved Raven dearly. That's why he took such offense to all of her put downs, that's why he annoyed her, to get attention, and that's why he always tried to get her to join in all the fun the Titan's would have, including the party tonight.

Luckily, she said she would attend, which about made his heard explode with joy.

Beast Boy was brought out of his reverie when he felt a pair of lips press against his. An image of Raven flashed across his mind until he remembered Terra was sitting next to him. As he pulled back from the geomancer's lips, the green teen caught sight of Raven from the corner of his eye pull up her hood and quickly leave the room. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. _What was that?_ He thought.

Thinking back on previous public displays of affection he'd shared with Terra he always saw Raven rushing out of the room. A small glimmer of hope formed in his head as he jumped over the couch and walked out of the room mumbling a quick, "Be right back," before the doors closed behind him.

Beast Boy quietly padded down to the half-demon's room.

The changeling checked his surroundings making sure no one saw him. Cyborg and Terra were in the main ops room and Robin and Starfire were in Robin's room doing God knows what. Beast Boy shuddered before transforming into a green fruit fly and flying through the crack between the floor and the door of Raven's room.

He flew around for a little bit until he found the perfect spot to transform in: a dark corner shielded by a huge bookshelf and a world globe. The changeling transformed back to his human form. He crouched down and watched Raven walked quietly to her dresser.

Quiet sobs met his sensitive ears. _Raven's crying? But she _never _cries._ Beast Boy cocked his head to the side slightly.

Raven opened the top drawer to the dresser and pulled out a small purple box. She turned her back to him so he didn't see what was in the box, but he realized he didn't need to.

A small whimper echoed throughout the room as the overwhelming scent of blood and metal collided with the changeling's senses. Now it all made sense to him. Tears made their way to Beast Boy's eyes as he watched Raven's retreating form walk into her own bathroom.

Quickly, Beast Boy changed back into a fly and flew out of her room all the way back to his. He changed back and collapsed on his bed hugging Mr. Brown close. Now that he thought about it, he'd always seen Robin and Terra been terribly hard on her. To him it made no sense why they would do that. They had no right in his opinion.

That's when it hit him. Beast Boy sat up and started to get ready for the party tonight. He knew _exactly _what he was going to sing tonight.

_30 minutes before the party…_

All the decorations had been set up perfectly and all of Titan's West, except one, stood facing the huge common room. The couch had been moved to the back of the room near the snack table set up with all kinds of junk food and soda. The game station had been replaced with a massive karaoke machine with a microphone on top the ledge in front of the huge bay windows. Speakers surrounded the huge room. Everything was ready.

All the Titan's were dressed and ready as well.

Robin wore some light blue faded jeans, red and black Nike shocks, a red t-shirt, with a white jacket. His usual mask had been removed to reveal his ice blue eyes. The only thing that hadn't changed about his appearance however, was his as always, spiky hair.

Starfire had abandoned her uniform as well. She wore a pair of white, jean shorts with a hot pink tank top. Along with a pair of pink flip-flops. Starfire's hair had been styled to fall in a ponytail around her neck and across her right shoulder.

Cyborg had used his holo-ring so he had the appearance of his former self. He wore a pair of brown converse **(A.N: I call them Chucks, but whatever.) **with blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket.

Terra had donned a black t-shirt with yellow skinny jeans and black flip-flops. Her hair hung in curls to about her mid-back.

Raven had surprised the other Titan's by wearing a deep violet long sleeved t-shirt. On the back of the shirt were a pair of intricate, black, raven wings that spread throughout the whole back of the shirt. She wore faded, black skinny jeans with purple and black converse. She didn't bother tying them so they were loose on her feet, but she'd tucked the laces in.

The Titan's stood in the main ops room all facing each other. The green changeling had yet to enter the common area and the party was about to start.

"Man, the little grass stain better get here soon. The guests are about to arrive and he and I are the hosts!" As if on cue, the doorbell of the huge T-shaped tower rang out.

"Here we go guys!" Robin said with a huge grin plastered on his face. Starfire was attached to Robin's hip holding his hand as they walked towards the elevator to go and welcome the guests.

Robin and Starfire returned with the first guests: Titan's East. The Titan's all greeted each other when the doorbell rang again. This time there was only one guest: Jericho. He held his guitar in one hand and a green folder in the other. Raven welcomed him in. He nodded to her, but the moment he reached the common room he dashed through the doors down to the young changeling's room.

The Titan's all shrugged it off as all the guests started to arrive.

_30 minutes later __**coughcough**__ the party __**coughcough**_

Cyborg leapt onto the makeshift stage so he could go ahead and welcome everyone. However, his co-host wasn't there yet. The cybernetic teen shifted his weight and tapped the microphone. "Test, test, 1, 2, 3… Okay, well the mics are working. That's a good sign," A few chuckles were heard here and there, "Well, I just wanna say, 'welcome all Titans!' It's good to have ya'll here! Uhm, my, uh, _co-host_ was supposed to be up here, but I haven't seen the grass stain all day…uhm…"

A voice rang out from the doorway. "I'm right here. Sorry, I was getting ready for tonight." Beast Boy, followed by Jericho, walked into the room and leapt onto the stage. His appearance surprised all of Titan's West. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black and gray checkered vans, a white t-shirt with a cartoon picture of 'Gir' in his dog suit, and a dress up vest with a hood over the shirt. His hair was in its natural style just like everyone else's.

"Anyways, let's get this show on the road, huh?" The Titans all cheered loudly. The changeling chuckled. "Well, Cy promised me I could have the first song, sorry. "To Write Love On Her Arms" by Hawthorne Heights. And Jericho's gonna play guitar so it shouldn't be _so _bad." A few chuckles were released as everyone watched Beast Boy adjust the mic and Jericho sit on a stool next to the changeling.

Terra looked up at him with expectant eyes. Beast Boy nodded to her before searching the crowd of metahumans until his gaze rested on the violet-haired beauty he was doing this for.

"This is for you Raven." Raven's eyes widened at his words followed by a quiet gasp from the blonde geomancer.

"Go Jericho."

Jericho started playing an upbeat tempo on his guitar and Beast Boy started singing. He didn't have that bad of a voice.

'She's upset

_Bad day_

_Heads to the dresser drawer_

_To drive away her pain_

_Nothing good can come of this_

_She's opens_

_There's nothing there_

_Only leftover tears_

_Mom and Dad have no right she screams'_

The room had gone silent and Raven's breathing hitched as she realized that he had found her secret. Either she was going to thank him for this or he was _so_ dead.

'_Anger runs down both of her cheeks.'_

Jericho's arm picked up speed as he sped up the tempo of the music on his guitar.

'And then she closed her eyes

_Found relief in a knife_

_The blood flows as she cries_

_All alone she feels'_

_Left alone to deal with_

_All the pain drench sorrow relief_

_Bite the lip_

_Just forget the bleeding_

_And then she closed her eyes_

_Found relief in a knife_

_The blood flows as she cries_

_Whoa-oh_

_(repeat 1x)_

_Curled up _

_She's on the floor_

_Relief left_

_She had hoped for something more from it_

_Hoped for something more from it…'_

By this time Beast Boy was staring right into Raven's eyes from across the room. Then his face scrunched up in pain as he sang the next lyrics.

'And he leans down to comfort her

_She is weeping as he wraps his arms_

_Around and around and around her_

_The deeper you cut _

_The deeper I hurt_

_The deeper you cut_

_It only gets worse_

_The deeper you cut _

_The deeper I hurt_

_The deeper you cut _

_It only gets worse_

_Gets worse!_

_But she's slowly opening_

_But she's slowly opening…_

_New eyes_

_And then she opened her eyes_

_And found relief through his life_

_And put down her knives_

_Whoa-oh_

_And then she opened her life_

_And found relief through his eyes_

_And put down…_

_She down… _

_Her knives!_

The song came to a close as Beast Boy leapt from the stage and made his way over to the clearly stunned empath.

She looked up at him and asked, "How did you find out?"

The changeling chuckled and said, "Fly on the wall. How else?" Beast Boy leaned down as he pressed his lips to hers. Raven stiffened at first, but then melted and kissed Beast Boy back. The Titan's catcalled, mostly from Speedy, and cheered except a very pissed off blonde who stormed out of the tower. **(A.N: Hip, hip, hooray!) **Beast Boy pulled away before pulling Raven into a tight hug. Then he whispered to her, "I love you, and I'll always be here for you." The violet-eyed girl buried her face in his chest and whispered back a quiet, 'I love you, too' before Cyborg went on the stage to sing a tribute to Bee.

The End.

* * *

**Yes, I'm aware of how terribly suckish that was, but I just HAD to write this or I was gonna DIE! I hope you liked the song and be sure to support the group To Write Love On Her Arms. There are a lot of people out there who need lovin' :D SPREAD THE LOVE!**


End file.
